


Эфемерность

by Jewellery



Category: Forsyte Saga - All Media Types, Сага о Форсайтах
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Сомсу всегда лучше удавалось понимание практических вопросов. А влекло его сильнее всего почему-то к субстанциям эфемерным.





	Эфемерность

— Я забираю Фила, и мы уезжаем! — Джун тряхнула пышноволосой головой.

Сомс нахмурился. Галерея, в которой Джун назначила ему встречу, была сейчас почти пустой. Поодаль прошли, беседуя, две леди респектабельного вида. Взъерошенный немолодой человек, размахивая руками, объяснял что-то двум молодым людям с легкомысленными повадками. Никто не смотрел в сторону ниши, выбранной Джун для разговора, и все же Сомсу это место крайне не нравилось.

— Что значит «забираешь»? По контракту твой жених обязан…  
Джун его перебила, тут же затараторив настойчивым голоском:  
— Это значит, Сомс, что ситуация вот какая: или ты сейчас ищешь себе другого архитектора. Или чуть позже тебе придется искать себе другую жену, а мне — другого жениха. Думай сам, в каком случае убытков больше. Я для себя этот вопрос решила. Я уезжаю и увожу с собой Фила, и мы женимся так скоро, как это только возможно. Пусть только попробует кто-нибудь хоть слово сказать против! — она так грозно свела брови, что становилось непонятно, как на таком крохотном личике могло поместиться столько решимости.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Сомс похолодел.  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, понаблюдала, как Ирэн общается с Филом. Как хорошо, что я не уехала ни в какой Уэльс! Нет-нет, ничего предосудительного между ними не было. Пока. И уже не будет. Я увезу своего Фила, а ты займись своей женой.

У Сомса гневно дрогнули ноздри.

Джун окинула его неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Дай ей развод, Сомс. Или получи уже от нее ребенка и радуйся тому, что имеешь. Она же… совсем из другого теста.

«Совсем не для тебя» — расшифровал для себя Сомс.

— Ты забываешься, Джун! Я ведь еще могу помешать тебе в твоих безумных планах. С какой стати ты решила, что имеешь право разговаривать со мной в таком тоне?  
Джун прищурилась и склонила голову набок.  
— О, если бы в этом у нас с тобой не было общего интереса, я бы никогда… Ты знаешь, почему у вас нет детей? Потому что Ирэн принимает меры.

Джун подождала, очевидно, желая наблюдать реакцию на свое заявление. Конечно, тут же и увидела: Сомс вздрогнул и покачнулся. На скулах вспыхнул румянец, расползся по щекам, захватив переносицу.

— Это правда, Сомс. Послушай… Увези ее в Европу. Дай ей почувствовать себя свободной. Не веди себя так, будто ты точно знаешь, что она тебе принадлежит. Понимаешь?

Сомс промолчал, на его щеках прокатились желваки.

— Возьми, подари ей, — Джун протянула ему какую-то книжицу. Сомс, не спеша брать ее в руки, подозрительно посмотрел на обложку: ноты. — Ирэн давно хотела найти именно эту сонату. Я купила ей в подарок, но теперь… Сначала, когда я поняла, к чему там все идет, я просто рассвирепела. Попадись мне эти ноты тогда, я разорвала бы их в мелкие клочки. Но послушай, Сомс, потом я начала думать, как положено Форсайтам: какую прибыль я хочу получить, каких убытков избежать… И решила, что мы еще можем переиграть их обоих, я верю в это. Так же, как переигрываем во всех практических делах. Подари ей ноты, будь с ней нежен, увези ее в Европу.  
— И это поможет? — спросил Сомс, хотя сам от себя такого не ожидал.  
— Должно, — Джун посмотрела на него собранным хищным взглядом. — Со своим Филом я уже начала и отступать не собираюсь. С Ирэн, если честно, я сегодня повздорила. Думаю, ты найдешь ее расстроенной, — Джун выразительно ткнула ноты ему в руку.  
Сомс сжал губы в недовольную линию, но все же взял.  
— Все это звучит, как первостатейный бред.  
— Разумеется! — согласилась Джун. — Но они — такие, как твоя Ирэн, и мой Фил, и даже мой отец — они в этом бреду живут!

 

Ирэн и вправду была расстроена. Сомс остановился в дверях музыкальной комнаты, любуясь тем, как она сидит за роялем. Во всей ее позе была печаль: в склоненном красивом лице, в том, как безвольно ее руки лежали на коленях. Она была прекрасна. Так прекрасна, что у Сомса щемило в груди. Почему от красоты должно было становиться так больно?

Ирэн почувствовала его присутствие и подняла глаза. Она так очевидно замирала под его взглядом: напрягались плечи, руки утрачивали расслабленную гибкость, становилось более закрытым лицо. Ускользала… Как мечта, как сон.

Сомс прочистил горло и вошел.  
— Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь, дорогая? — собственный голос показался ему деревянным. Весь он себе казался деревянным.  
— Спасибо. Хорошо…

Он подошел ближе, и Ирэн, все ровнее держа спину, чуть заметно отклонилась в противоположную сторону.  
— Это тебе, — слишком резко произнес Сомс, слишком небрежно положил книжку с нотами на рояль.  
Ирэн чуть вздрогнула.  
— Я подумал, что тебя могли бы заинтересовать… эти произведения.

Словно нехотя ее изящные руки поднялись, коснулись брошюры. Ирэн пролистнула несколько страниц и остановилась, увидев название. Потом подняла взгляд на Сомса.  
— Спасибо…

Тихое слово, будто шелест в ветвях. Ее глаза оставались такими же глубокими, печальными и непроницаемыми для него, как и обычно.  
Сомс коротко кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

 

На следующий день грянул гром: весть о том, что Джун схватила своего странного жениха, как орел ягненка, и уволокла куда-то в сторону Шотландии, распространилась по всем домам Форсайтов. Сомсу пришлось присутствовать на семейном собрании в доме родителей, затем сопровождать отца во время визита к старому Джулиону, потом навещать с матерью тетушку Энн… Он вернулся домой только к вечеру.

Дом встретил его тишиной. Сомс не нашел Ирэн ни в музыкальной комнате, ни в гостиной. Она спустилась вниз только к ужину: еще бледнее и молчаливее обычного, еще печальнее. Уже по одному ее виду Сомс мог сделать вывод, что она знает об отъезде Джун с проклятым архитектором. Но он еще и спросил ее — в большей степени ради того, чтобы услышать ее голос. Она так неохотно поддерживала разговор, так скупо ему отвечала… Как будто знала, насколько для него ценен каждый знак ее внимания. Знала и желала повысить цену.

Может быть, в самом деле стоило начать думать и о любви так, как положено Форсайту? Что он желал получить? Любовь Ирэн и наследника. Можно ли было найти ей замену? Нет. Значит, его жена была монополистом, единственным поставщиком товара нужного качества. Что следовало сделать, если монополист завышает цены? Найти альтернативного поставщика. Начать добывать необходимый продукт самому. Или же… создать видимость этого. Пригрозить монополисту, что его товар никому не будет нужен и обесценится. Пригрозить Ирэн, что он найдет другую?

Нелепая чушь. Джун слишком много времени проводиоа со своим сумасшедшим женихом и заразилась от него безумием. А Сомс едва не подхватил эту заразу от нее… Он горько улыбнулся и посмотрел на Ирэн, безучастно сидящую за столом. Свет отражался в больших глазах, губы немного раскраснелись от вина. Взгляда она ни разу не подняла.

Плененная красота, прекрасная дева, похищенная дикарем и запертая в золотой клетке… Не настолько Сомс был черств, чтобы не понимать, что именно так она себя воспринимает.

Сомс решил, что надо все же попробовать: продемонстрировать равнодушие, дать понять, что он нужен Ирэн больше, чем она ему. Ее наряды, ее драгоценности, комфортный дом, слуги — все это было заслугой Сомса, в конце концов! Как она могла этого не понимать? Не ценить? Вставая из-за стола, он холодно ей поклонился и не сказал ни слова. Если она и заметила, то не подала виду.

Он размышлял об этом несколько часов, сидя в кабинете над деловыми бумагами. А потом отбросил все свои соображения и вошел в ее спальню. Жажда была слишком сильна: коснуться, прижать к себе, впиться в мягкие губы поцелуем. Целовать длинную шею и накрыть ладонями полную грудь. Подмять под себя, раздвигая прекрасные белые ноги коленом, дотронуться рукой до нежнейшей плоти между бедер. Сомс дрожал от нетерпения от одной мысли о шелке ее кожи, о волнах волос, в которые он сможет погрузить руки, о податливости ее тела. Он вовсе не утомлял ее, как иные мужья, растягивая выполнение супружеских обязанностей. Когда он втискивал член в ее узкое лоно, он уже был готов излиться в него. Прерывистый вздох Ирэн, ее лицо с крепко зажмуренными глазами, сорванный с сомкнутых губ поцелуй, несколько отчаянных, почти болезненных движений — вот и все, чего он хотел. Вот и все. Может быть, еще чтобы она не отворачивалась от поцелуев, чтобы изредка коснулась его сама, посмотрела с лаской — но это уже совсем мечта. Он был готов довольствоваться и малым. Он был готов платить за это любую цену. Но она… Она не желала уступить ему ни в одной мелочи. Так кто из них был жаден и скуп?

 

На следующее утро Ирэн не вышла к завтраку. Она часто не выходила к завтраку после ночей, которые они проводили вместе. Возможно, это было и к лучшему. Сомс не понимал, отчего между ними всегда после близости повисает неловкость, больше приставшая случайно согрешившим, чем законным супругам, но давно принял это как неизбежность.  
Он хотел бы, чтобы было по-другому. Но если с Ирэн получалось только так, то пусть. Он был согласен. Почему же Ирэн не могла принять его таким, каким он был? Разве он был так уж плох?  
Сосредоточившись на своем тосте с джемом, Сомс запретил своим мыслям следовать в этом направлении. Не важно, плох или хорош. С Ирэн получалось только так. Он был согласен.

Днем он заехал в порт и узнал расписание пароходов.  
Джун добилась разрешения на скоропалительный брак со своим безумным архитектором. Форсайты начинали готовиться к свадьбе. Сомс хотел быть как можно дальше от нее. Как можно дальше от свадьбы и как можно ближе к Ирэн.

Вечером, во время ужина, он внимательно разглядывал свою жену и не мог понять, знает ли уже Ирэн о свадьбе, что она думает по этому поводу… Сомс решил не поднимать эту тему.  
Сегодня Ирэн была в темно-красном платье, и этот цвет шел ей необычайно. Она выглядела в нем совершенной — как статуя богини — и недосягаемой. Сомс смотрел на это божество и не мог поверить, что только прошлой ночью он прижимал к себе ее обнаженное тело. «Я пропускал эти волосы меж пальцев», — напоминал он себе. «Я стягивал ночную сорочку с этих плеч и сжимал губами соски, укрытые сейчас под панцирем корсета. Я касался самого интимного, что есть в этом теле». Он ощущал, как она напрягалась, когда он входил в нее. Да, он делал это с ней, обладал ею, каким бы недосягаемым божеством она не казалась.  
Что отличало Ирэн от любой другой женщины? Что отличало Ирэн Эрон от какой-нибудь опустившейся дочери разорившихся родителей, пошедшей по рукам ради пропитания? Где бы она сейчас была, не женись он на ней? Почему она позволяла себе едва удостаивать его взглядом?

Долгое отчаяние, усталость от холодности, утрата надежды переплавлялись в душе Сомса во что-то другое, в черное, мерзкое: в злобу, обиду, желание подчинить.  
Ирэн, словно почувствовав это, ушла сразу после ужина. Сомс еще долго сидел над рюмкой кларета. А когда вышел из столовой, услышал звуки рояля. Он подошел к двери в музыкальную комнату. Ирэн разучивала ноты и выглядела очень увлеченной. На пюпитре стояла книжица Джун.

Услышав шорох или почувствовав присутствие, Ирэн вскинула голову и напряженно застыла. Но вся чернота, вся злоба внутри Сомса растаяла под потоком мучительной щемящей нежности, как старый затоптанный снег под солнечными лучами. Растаяла и утекла грязной водой.

Он подошел ближе и улыбнулся.  
— Ирэн, я подумываю о небольшом путешествии. Я узнавал про Италию, но мы можем выбрать любую страну, куда бы тебе хотелось поехать.

 

Ирэн нравилась Италия. Сомсу казалось, что Италия ей идет, как могла бы идти яркая шаль. Когда они вместе гуляли по зеленым холмам меж оливковых деревьев, Ирэн казалась ожившей статуей богини, сошедшей с пьедестала. Не застывшей и холодной, как дома, а живой. Итальянское солнце играло на ее щеках румянцем, блестело в ее глазах, украшало волосы бликами. Сомс же, напротив, застывал все больше, вел себя деликатнее, чем дома: боялся спугнуть эту живость.

И чем тише и мягче он становился, тем смелее делалась Ирэн. Сомса сбивали с толку итальянцы. Они были слишком шумные, он никогда не мог понять, что им надо, для чего они суетятся, даже когда для дела этого совершенно не требуется. Конечно, он умел внушить уважение и им, но все же от одной необходимости контакта уставал. Однажды, совершенно вымотанный чрезмерно разговорчивым владельцем гостиницы, он нехотя признался в этом Ирэн. И, как ни странно, она тихо рассмеялась, а в следующий раз, едва ощутимо коснувшись его рукава, подошла к итальянцу сама и избавила Сомса от необходимости обмениваться с ним многословными приветствиями.

В один из дней, проведенных в Риме, они отправились смотреть руины Колизея, недавно освобожденные от обосновавшихся там бандитов. Ирэн любовалась древними камнями, а Сомс любовался ею. Она затмила бы собою любую римскую императрицу. Он подумал, не сказать ли ей об этом — в Лондоне точно бы промолчал — но постоянное присутствие всех этих бесконечно треплющихся итальянцев делало свое дело. Сомс неловко выговорил свой комплимент. Ирэн покачала головой.

— Если бы я была здесь, то только на арене…  
— Как христианская девственница? — Сомс поднял бровь. — Я бы предпочел видеть тебя на трибунах, как увешанную драгоценностями римскую матрону.  
— Совсем не моя роль, — Ирэн отвернулась.  
— Потому что ее ты уже играешь и тебе хочется разнообразия? — немного резче, чем ему бы хотелось, спросил Сомс. Он чувствовал, что начинает злиться, и постарался подавить раздражение.

Ирэн не ответила.

— Если бы ты попробовала роль травимой зверьми великомученицы, вряд ли бы это оказалось приятнее, — сухо добавил Сомс. — Аналоги этой арены в нашем времени существуют.

Ирэн обернулась и посмотрела на него с прежней, лондонской холодностью.

Вероятно, он снова все испортил. Сомс резко вздохнул. Что ж, значит, для него все было окончательно безнадежно и не имело смысла притворяться, что это не так.

— Не вижу никакой красоты в несчастье и разрушении. Красота — это благополучие и достаток, — отрывисто сказал он. — Мне прекрасно известно, что ты презираешь мои взгляды, тебе ближе те, кто упевается трагическим. Но творцы прекрасного всегда жили за счет тех, кто умел позаботиться о хлебе насущном. Презирать последних — попросту нечестно.  
— Я никого не презираю, — едва слышно возразила Ирэн и больше не промолвила ни слова за весь день.

 

Схожий разговор состоялся между ними пару дней спустя у руин средневекового монастыря. Вид был живописный, но Сомса больше заинтересовала расчерченная на квадратики полей и рощиц долина, простирающаяся у подножия холма.

— Ты не находишь это красивым, верно? — спросила Ирэн.

Сомс удивленно повернулся к ней. Ее редко интересовало, что он думает, особенно по таким поводам.

— Руины? — уточнил он. — Я больше ценю руины, изображенные на картинах, чем в реальности.  
— Потому что картины можно коллекционировать и продавать?

Сомс встретил ее прямой взгляд. Одна необычность этого — они с Ирэн смотрели в глаза друг другу, и она действительно ждала ответа — была такова, что заставила его смешаться. Но он ответил честно:  
— Да. А еще картины красивы. Если нарисованы хорошим художником, конечно. Это линии и цвета, пропущенные через чье-то сердце. Здесь же, — он скупым жестом ткнул в сторону зарастающих травой развалин, — просто заброшенная собственность. Единственное оправдание тому, что хорошая земля простаивает в запустении под старыми камнями — это то, что камни служат для кого-то вдохновением. Но, попомни мои слова, какой-нибудь американский промышленник, скупающий европейскую историю за свои доллары, скоро явится сюда, выкупит эти развалины, перевезет их через Атлантику и соберет заново в своей стране, лишенной собственной истории. И там, при надлежащем уходе, эта красота получит вторую жизнь.

Это была, наверное, самая длинная речь на отвлеченную тему, какую Сомс произносил за все годы их брака — и которую Ирэн внимательно слушала.  
— Значит, красота — это только то, что находится под надлежащим присмотром? — спросила она.  
— Не только… Красота — это то, что любят и ценят.

Сомс еще раз окинул взглядом выщербленный камень стен, грязную каменную скамью у входа, надколотую чашу для святой воды, под которой на плитах явственно виднелись следы пребывания в здании скота, и отвернулся к ухоженным виноградникам.

 

В Милане они слушали «Фальстафа» в Ла Скале. Сомс сумел заказать ложу, но и там было слишком шумно. Итальянцы везде оставались собой. В фойе театра за карточными столами сидели игроки, бурными спорами сопровождавшие каждый ход. В коридорах и даже в ложах коммерсанты, практически не сбавляя голосов, обсуждали вложения финансов и заключали сделки. Сомс, признаться, спустя некоторое время начал прислушиваться скорее к обрывкам их бесед, чем к пению.

Но Ирэн слушала музыку. В темном платье, с бриллиантовой диадемой в поднятых наверх волосах, с мечтательно устремленными на сцену глазами, с легкой улыбкой на нежных губах, она была неотразима. Сомс видел многочисленные направленные на нее взгляды и ни на шаг не отходил. Ему хотелось, чтобы все эти наглецы, позволяющие себе разглядывать ее, знали, что она принадлежит ему.

Из театра Ирэн вернулась в отель полная впечатлений. Она даже с Сомсом немного поговорила о музыке, не то чтобы он мог действительно поддержать беседу. Для него музыкой была она сама.

В отеле обнаружилось, что нанятая ими служанка куда-то ушла. Ирэн удалилась в спальню, и Сомс, войдя туда через несколько минут, застал ее за попытками расстегнуть пуговицы на спине.

— Позволь помочь тебе, — предложил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся за дело.

Ирэн стояла тихо, снова, как статуя, но статуя дышащая и живая: Сомс видел, как вздымается ее грудь, приподнятая корсетом. Высвобождая пуговку за пуговкой из тугих петель, он невесомо коснулся губами волос Ирэн. И — так же легко — края розового ушка. Он целовал ее шею и плечи — при свете свечей, а не в темноте супружеской спальни. Помогая Ирэн высвободиться из лифа платья, Сомс обнял ее тонкий стан, прижал спиной к своей груди.

— Помоги мне, — выдохнула Ирэн, освобождаясь, и начала задирать подол.

Сомс помог ей поднять тяжелые волны плотной ткани над головой и выпутаться из них. Ирэн, отвернув от него лицо, развязала нижнюю юбку и кринолин. Сомс помог ей избавиться от обоих громоздких предметов одежды и, прежде чем она успела бы его прогнать, обнял ее, покрывая поцелуями губы, плечи, грудь.

Они так и не задули свечей в ту ночь. Сомсу показалось, что Ирэн была для него более податлива, чем обычно. Ее соски были тверже под его пальцами и темнее. Ее лоно источало влагу и приняло его член легче, чем когда-либо. Движения во влажной жаркой глубине ее тела были так ошеломительно приятны, что Сомс глухо застонал, замедляясь, чтобы продлить удовольствие и все же через некоторое время срываясь в страстный быстрый ритм. Он впился в ее губы прямо перед тем, как заполнить ее своим семенем. Впился в ее губы поцелуем, и она не отвернула лица, не зажмурила глаз, полуприкрытых длинными трепещущими ресницами.

 

Сомс боялся возвращения в Лондон. Он боялся потерять то хрупкое равновесие, которое установилось между ними за время путешествия. И Лондон действительно встретил их неласково: дождями и ветром. Ирэн нездоровилось. Сомсу пришлось с головой окунуться в дела, от которых он так надолго отвлекся. Дом в Робин-хилл стоял пустой и недостроенный. Родственники-Форсайты все, как один, спешили высказать свое осуждение тому, что он позволил себе отправиться в какое-то безумное путешествие в такой тяжелый для семьи момент. Джун с ее новоиспеченным мужем все еще была в Америке, куда они уехали сразу же после свадьбы.  
«Этот пират вздумал изучать какие-то достижения американской архитектуры, нет, вы когда-нибудь слышали о большей глупости?!» — возмущался Джемс.

Прошла только неделя после возвращения, а Сомс уже чувствовал себя так, будто его засосало в привычную рутину, как в болото. Он уже давно не притрагивался к Ирэн — она сказывалась больной, так что он настоял в конце концов на том, чтобы вызвать семейного врача.

Все менялось. Время будто разделилось на то, что было до путешествия, и то, что происходило во время него. Сейчас наступало какое-то совсем новое время — время после. Сомс не мог понять, на что оно должно было быть похоже.

Субботний день, завершающий первую неделю, проведенную дома, выдался погожим. Ирэн еще не вставала, и Сомс, проснувшийся по привычке рано, бесцельно бродил по пустому дому. Он зашел в музыкальную комнату, освещенную нежным светом утра, пробивающимся сквозь светлые портьеры, играющем в бликах на крышке рояля. Ирэн так часто сидела за ним, что Сомс мог представить ее себе сейчас, опускающую руки на клавиши, так же ясно, как если бы видел наяву. Он улыбнулся, прошел в комнату и сел на ее вращающийся стул.

Что она ощущала, когда сидела здесь часами? Какие радости доставляли ей эти маленькие клавиши, белые и черные? Сомс попытался понять. Он взглянул на ноты, стоящие на пюпитре — не те, что тогда передала ему Джун — и попытался наиграть первую строфу. Его пальцы — деревянные неделикатные пальцы — касались гладких клавиш, порождая тихие жалобные звуки. Стон неверной ноты, несколько прерванных корявых попыток и робкий, едва слышный голос мелодии, прорезавшийся даже несмотря на все несовершенства пианиста. Звук, растворяющийся в воздухе… Нечто столь эфемерное, что сохраниться может только в виде слабого отголоска в изменчивой памяти. Как сама радость, вероятно. Как счастье. Как красота.

Ложью было сказать, что Сомс не ценил этих летучих субстанций — напротив, ценил слишком высоко. Он только не понимал, как кто-то умудряется строить на столь зыбкой основе свою жизнь. Это все равно, что пройти по лунной дорожке по волнам, как в той преглупой романтичной книжонке, что он прочел как-то тайком.  
Первостатейный бред. И все же были люди, которые жили в нем, как сильфиды в эфире.

Сомс внезапно то ли услышал шорох, то ли просто почувствовал чье-то присутствие и вскинул голову. В дверях музыкальной комнаты стояла Ирэн. Сомс закаменел, осознавая, каким глупцом выставил себя перед ней. Что за блажь, усаживаться за рояль?  
Но Ирэн улыбнулась ему. Утренний свет так падал на ее прелестное лицо, что казалось, она улыбалась с нежностью.

Она вошла в комнату и подошла к роялю. Сомс поспешно вскочил.  
— Вчера приходил доктор Льюис, — задумчиво проговорила Ирэн. — Он сказал, что у нас будет ребенок.

Сомс покачнулся, уцепился за рояль. Забавно, сколь легка и эфемерна была музыка, порождаемая столь твердым и громоздким инструментом… Комната кружилась вокруг Сомса, весь его мир накренился и задрожал, как экипаж, выбирающийся из старой колеи, чтобы въехать на новую дорогу.  
— Сомс… — Ирэн встревоженно подошла ближе, достала носовой платок. — У тебя кровь.

Сомс рассеянно промокнул под носом, пачкая белую ткань алым, и, преодолев расстояние между ними, сжал Ирэн в объятиях. И она — прекрасная, как статуя, но теплая и живая — не отстранилась.


End file.
